Moving
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: ET fic, full summary inside. Read and Review please.


Title: Moving Author: Chantel aka ReeSon4ever Characters: Ethan Winthrop, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, Jane Winthrop, Little Ethan Winthrop and several other Passions characters Disclaimer: I do not own Passions nor do I wish to.  
Summary: Life in Harmony has changed after the last battle of good and evil. Couples were reunited, lives were lost, love was born and hope was lost. At the age of 27 Theresa is leaving Harmony with best friend Whitney with their kids to start a new life in Port Charles, New York. Will they make it there or will they go back to life in Harmony.

Chapter One

Theresa looked at the mini van and the moving truck loaded with all her belonging as well as her kids. Today she was leaving Harmony for a new home in upper New York. She wished things were different and Ethan was coming with her, but his place as he claimed was here in Harmony. Whitney and Miles were joining her on starting a new life. Chad's betrayal was to much and Whitney took Miles and left him. Chad died during the battle of good and evil. There wasn't anything left of Harmony after the battle of good and evil. Pilar sacrificed her to save her children. Kay had died leaving Maria motherless, but when evil finally lost it was revealed that Miguel was under a spell and when it finally list he was able to fallow his heart and reunite with Charity. Maria fell in love with Charity to and they moved to Mexico to bury Pilar with her family. Luis discovered that Fancy and Chris were a set up by Alistair. Soon they were both gone from their life and Martin who had disappeared at the beginning of the war returned with Marty. They also learned that James was not Chris son, but a boy who was in foster care. Sheridan and Luis decided to adopt him and became a happy family. Sam and Grace were reunited and Jessica turned Spike in and he was sent to prison. Jessica finally got the help she needed. There was little left of Harmony. The Crane had all died except for Sheridan, Fox and Andora. Theresa got all of the Crane money because she was doing good. She told Ethan he was Little Ethan's father. He was beyond thrilled to be his dad. Jared was revealed to be one of Alistair's men and Theresa told him to leave and never come back. As the battled ended and life settle, or what was left of life things looked bad. There was love but the hope seem to be gone. What was once a welcoming town had become the ruins of the final battle. Andora who shown to be good was stripped of all powers and given to Charity to raise in goodness and light. Has many people tried to return life to Harmony Theresa grew sick and decided it was best for her to move away with Jane and Little Ethan. She has begged Ethan to come, but he felt he needed to stay and help his dad return Harmony to the valar is once had. He Didn't fight her taking the kids for he knew it would be safer for them somewhere else. So she turned over all of Crane Industry over to Ethan and Sheridan. She kept enough money to help them move and settle in Port Charles, New York. Her family came to see her off.

"Sam you have been like a dad to me." Theresa said hugging him. "Make sure you watch out for that son of yours, because we need him." "I will." Sam said. "I hope once harmony is back you and the kids will return. It wont be the same without you"  
"I know, and you never know maybe we can come home again." Theresa said. "Also you and Grace are always welcome to use the jet and come see us. You wont want your grandchildren to grow up without you." "Nope." Sam said. "We will come visit and I will drag my hard headed son along." "Theresa." Grace said. "I know Pilar would be proud of you for the women you have become." "Thanks Grace." Theresa said. "We will call when we get there"  
"Ok." Eve said. "Ok, all kids in the van please." Whitney said. Ethan, Jane and Miles jumped in the van and buckled up. After a few hugs and kisses goodbye Whitney got in the van. Theresa looked around to see if she could see Ethan who hadn't come and said goodbye to his kids or her.

**Will Ethan show up in time? Will Theresa and Ethan ever be happy? Will Theresa ever come back to Harmony? It is all coming up in Moving a new Ethan and Theresa Fic.**


End file.
